custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crp11
Welcome to CBW! Can't wait to see your MOC articles! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice MOCs!! Keep it up!! -The Mad Header 00:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Those Dang Sponsor Links Add your signature to this section if you really hate those sponsor links have been popping up everywhere Combat Robotic Prototype 11 22:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Toa Furtum 00:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hey, I see you are new around here, and I'd like to say I quite like your Crucedus moc. Here you are User:liopleurodonferox/Cool Bionicle. You can copy the code, and proudly display it on your userpage! Enjoy! BTW, could you tell me what you think of Magnon right here? Sulfierus discussion Hey Crp11 did you leave a message on my talk page if so I can't see it?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did leave a message right below the category list. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ps: are you supposed to leave a message on the bottom of the page? Uhm I'm not really sure, I mean I still have the moc, but the character for the website is gone, how would you want to use him?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) He could make a short appearance in my first story, titled The Final Stand, and possibly appear as one of the main villains in my later stories. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know I just don't think it would work since he no longer has a page or story anymore.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me if you don't think it will work. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Now if there's another character you think you might like to use, one who actually has a page, just ask.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well now that you mention it I originally had a character named Sosuke Aizen, but since I just could not think of a good well rounded story for him I got rid of him I still have the moc and I could resurect his page. The only proplem is I don't know of a good story for him, do you have any suggestions?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) If you could come up with a species and an element (if any), then we could come up with a story together. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well I would like him to be accociated with the spirit element. However I tossed him around alot trying to decide what species he should be with at first I made my own called the Shinigami, but I don't really want to bring them back, then I made him a Great Being right before I had his page deleted.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) A great being seems like a good idea for his species, and spirit would be a powerful element against any opponents. by the way, cool name. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually I didn't create the name he was inspired by this guy. Now if we do use him then what do you wan't to do with him?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) If we do use him, I will probably have him make a short appearance in my first story, then move on to become one of the major villains in my later stories. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Who's the main villian then?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) In my story, it is Furiax, a Great being who was corrupted by an unknown source of evil who ends up doning the element and becomes one of the many physical embodiments of evil itself. More information to be revealed in the page. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ps: the source of evil might have been Sulfeirus, but the page was deleted before I could ask. In a sence he was the source of evil, but his true title is the god of evil, the source of evil wen't to the character Teravicus, because of his story and mine having such conflicting problems I had to deleate Sulfeirus.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) so it might have been Teravicus who would've corrupted him? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now if you want you can have my character Sargeros corrupt him, though I'm sure Devastator, the creator of Teravicus won't mind if you mention Teravicus corrupted him. Infact you don't have to say Teravicus corrupted him you could just say he turned to the dark side or somthing that way it doens't seem like Teravicus rules over him and what not. Also are you the guy who's I keep seeing adding the character Furiax on my evil page? If so sorry I have been deleating him, but I only wan't characters listed on my pages if they have a page or if their creator plan to give them one do you plan to give Furiax one?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It could have been Sargeros, it could have been Teravicus, it could have been another god of evil, heck, he could have even became corrupt on his own, the latter is the most likely, but it is unknown. Back to Sosuke Aizen, do you think it would make more sense to make him a God or a Great Being? and yes, I am the one who's been adding Furiax to the page, I'm sorry about that, but keep in mind, I am the original creator of the element (I created the page before I joined the wiki). Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I think we should leave him as a Great Being I think people will get kind of sick of all these gods after a while.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? The Gods seem to be pretty popular on this wiki, I've even created a few of my own. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) There popular because a small group of people like me, devastator 12L, and like 1 or 2 others are in to that stuff, but this is a bionicle page and I like to keep the theme as close to bionicle with my stories as best I can. If you look on my God page you'll see already on just the "gods over one thing" section there are alot of characters there and to many more I think would be kind of strange. To me Aizen being a great being would be best.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) This is just an idea, but maybe there could be another superpowerful deity that has powers in between that of the Great being and the God, called a high spirit. which might be Furiax's true species. And I too have a HUGE interest in the supernatural, including greek, native american, and even the mythology of my own religion. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If thats the case and he's not a Great Being, but not a deity then he is would be considered a god-like entity.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) It would be true, but if you want to keep them both Great Beings, that's fine with me. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If your talking about Aizen then yes I prefer him to stay a great being, but if your talking about Furiax it's your character just as long as you don't make him a "God over all things."Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Then its agreed, Aizen will stay a Great Being of spirit, and I think Furiax will also stay a Great Being. making him a "God of All Things" would be way too powerful for any being to handle. Do you think we should set up a page so we could communicate ideas for Aizen? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No not on this wiki It will probably just be deleted.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Then should we exchange ideas on each other's talk pages? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't care, I just don't want to go on Mibbt I don't go on there anymore, but first how about this I ask to have Aizen's page be reconstructed then I will fill in his personality and other important things and leave the story part to you.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with that. and please know that I will ask if you can help me write some of the parts of his story. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I may do some editing to make it better for the wiki, but I'll do what I can in the story I just don't have a good plot for him.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC)